


Unholy Confessions

by ImJustAnIdea



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustAnIdea/pseuds/ImJustAnIdea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tudo começou na primavera de 1946, em Abril, mais precisamente. No dia 9 nascia a criança que muitos apelidariam de ‘demônio’ anos depois; esta criança, foi batizada com o nome de Gerard Arthur Way, mais conhecido como eu mesmo." </p><p>Quando um homem, trancafiado em uma prisão, decidi contar sua história.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unholy Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic postada também no Spirit: https://socialspirit.com.br/fanfics/historia/fanfiction-my-chemical-romance-unholy-confessions-3352691  
> Espero que curtam! :D

**I**

_Penitenciária Hans Solomon, Nova Jérsei,_

_2 de Janeiro de 1978._

_Querido Oficial Ortiz,_

_Acredito que receberá minha carta com certa estranheza, e, acredite, eu irei rir de sua cara quando entrega-la a você – não sinta-se ofendido com isso._

_Por que lhe escrevo? Deve estar a se perguntar._

_Bem, fez-me uma pergunta interessante, durante aquele fatídico interrogatório. Acredito que seja o que todos se perguntam, quando olham nos olhos deste homem louco que lhe fala. Pode ter certeza, muitos já me perguntaram a mesma coisa; mas eu, porém, nunca lhes respondi – acredito que, o motivo para tal, dê-se ao fato de eu não simpatizar com suas carrancas e expressões constantes de desprezo e deboche. Veja bem, não gosto quando me olham daquela forma, faz-me sentir raiva, faz-me sentir uma enorme vontade de lhes arrancar os olhos das órbitas, apenas para que nunca mais ousem me dirigir aquele tipo de olhar._

_Você, no entanto, nunca me olhou desta forma._

_Eu poderia dizer que não está muito acostumado com este lugar. Ouvi Hook, meu colega de cela, dizendo que é um novato no presídio; isso não me espantou, você parece meio deslocado no meio desta merda. Não digo isso com o intuito de ofender-te, entenda, pelo contrário, poderia levar como um elogio!_

_És um homem bom, eu sei._

_Enfim, não lhe estou escrevendo isto apenas para bajular-te – mas, avise-me se estiver dando certo, posso continuar, quem sabe assim o senhor não me consiga um maço daqueles maravilhosos cigarros do Cabo Bryar._

_Me perguntou o porquê. Nem imagina quantas vezes já ouvi esta mesma pergunta, principalmente, de pessoas próximas. Eu sinto como se, de alguma forma, o que eu fiz não tivesse muita importância para todos, se não possuísse um porquê. Como já disse, nunca respondi a essa pergunta, por dois motivos em especial: o primeiro deles é que, bem, nunca tive muita paciência em ficar explicando para civis o que diabos se passa em minha cabeça, eles nunca entendem, de qualquer forma; o segundo deles, é que... Eu não sei o porquê._

_Revelador, não?_

_A questão, Ortiz, é que eu nunca realmente precisei de um porquê. Tudo o que fiz, foi para sanar aquelas coisas em minha mente, que me faziam sentir raiva de toda e qualquer coisa que respirasse. Se me arrependo? Em absoluto que não. Nunca me arrependi, não me arrependo, e tenho certeza, de que nunca me arrependerei – não me ache um completo sádico, o remorso apenas não é de minha natureza (agradeço à Deus todos os dias por isso)._

_Espero que tenha apreciado minha resposta. Fique à vontade para fazer o que quiser com o que lhe entreguei, sei que não é grande coisa, mas, quem sabe, não podemos manter este tipo de contato? Me sinto meio sozinho estando trancado diariamente em minha cela, seria divertido conversar com um cara legal como você – sabe, estou precisando desabafar sobre algumas coisas. Não acho que poderíamos conversar livremente pessoalmente, os oficiais poderiam desconfiar de sua pessoa; pode parecer estranho, mas não quero lhe prejudicar._

_Bem, é isso._

_Até mais!_

 

_PS.: Não estava brincando quando mencionei os cigarros e a bajulação._

**II**

_Penitenciária Hans Solomon, Nova Jérsei,_

_13 de Janeiro de 1978._

_Olá, Ray – importa-se se eu lhe chamar assim?_

_Eles continuam a me fazer perguntas, as mesmas que você fizera no dia em que me levaram ao interrogatório. Esperam que eu me entregue, que lhes conte sobre ‘minhas vítimas’. Sinto decepciona-los, mas não deposito minha confiança em gente como o Diretor Darrell – ele me lembra o meu pai, e eu não gosto disso. Para falar a verdade, não confio em muita gente, nem mesmo em você, se quer saber; mas, mesmo com toda a minha não confiança, eu decidi que iria falar._

_Toda a minha vida está entalada em minha garganta, e isso inclui também todos aqueles que matei, eu sei que preciso contar para alguém, livrar-me deste pesado fardo que são as minhas próprias lembranças... De qualquer forma, isso não importa; o importante, realmente, é que escolhi compartilha-las com você, Ray – acho que pode encarar esta carta, assim como as futuras, como uma espécie de confissão._

_Peço que não se assuste com o que lhe escreverei aqui, lembre-se: és um homem adulto, dotado de um cérebro funcional e um bom treinamento policial, e homens como o senhor não devem-se deixar levar pelo que condenados insanos lhes escrevem._

_Eu sei que possui toda a minha ficha criminal – que, na realidade, consiste em coisas bem pequenas –, histórico escolar e uma infinidade de outras informações sobre a minha pessoa, mas, atrevo-me a dizer que, mesmo com tudo isso, você não me conhece de verdade, Ortiz. Aposto que tem em sua mente uma visão formada sobre mim, a partir daqueles documentos; aposto que me chama de louco em seus pensamentos, enquanto sorri em minha direção quando vem-me trazer as refeições; aposto que, mesmo negando, pensa em mim como um maluco, mais um sádico neste odioso presídio. Aposto... Não, eu sei, que não me olha como se eu fosse um ser humano como você; sei que não me olha como um ser capaz de sentir qualquer tipo de afeição por um semelhando ou não semelhante; sei que não acreditará quando estiver lendo isto, mas... Bem, eu sou capaz de amar, Oficial._

_Vou lhe dizer o nome do grande amor de minha vida em um futuro bastante próximo; antes que isso aconteça, no entanto, preciso lhe contar o que me aconteceu, desde os primórdios de minha miserável existência._

_Tudo começou na primavera de 1946, em Abril, mais precisamente. No dia 9 nascia a criança que muitos apelidariam de ‘demônio’ anos depois; esta criança, foi batizada com o nome de Gerard Arthur Way, mais conhecido como eu mesmo._

_Não posso lhe contar muito sobre essa época de minha vida, pois sequer me lembro, mas, posso falar sobre o que contavam-se, enquanto eu crescia, em Belleville. Diziam que meu pai era um drogado, usava anfetaminas, posteriormente heroína e crack, e, quando totalmente chapado, ele tomava como sua principal prioridade bater em minha mãe. Inclusive, eu poderia ter morrido, antes mesmo de vir ao mundo, durante uma destas surras, não fosse pelos médicos competentes que tão bem cuidaram de mamãe (aposto que, se soubessem o que me tornaria hoje, nunca teriam ajudado aquela moça bonita e seu bebê)._

_O nome de meu pai era Donald. Minha mãe, Donna._

_Quando nasci, eles já possuíam um filho, seu nome era Michael, meu irmão. Devo admitir que nunca nutri nenhum tipo de afeição por nenhum dos três, talvez este tenha sido meu grande problema desde o começo: minha impossibilidade de amar – sei que esta parte se contradiz com o que escrevi logo acima, mas tenha paciência e logo entenderá._

_Nunca amei minha mãe, por mais amável e doce que aquela mulher tenha sido. Meu pai nunca sequer mereceu que qualquer ser o amasse, era um homem horrível, detestável, cheirava sempre à fumaça, álcool e vômito, como se fossem sua fragrância natural, e talvez fosse mesmo. Michael, por sua vez, era um garoto que nada tinha a oferecer; tendo dois anos a mais que eu, nunca fizera nada de importante em sua vida, sequer possuía coragem suficiente para falar o que pensava; tudo o que sabia fazer, era escutar e engolir as merdas que lhe diziam. Eu, por outro lado, nunca fui assim._

_Minha infância não foi uma das melhores, como também não foi das piores. Toda a minha vida, se analisada em um contexto geral, não fora ruim. Foram 31 anos, quase 32, de escolhas tomadas unicamente por mim mesmo, sem nunca deixar que qualquer um me dissesse o que fazer ou como fazê-lo; talvez esse seja um de meus erros, mas, porém, não posso dizer que me arrependo, pois, como já disse antes, Oficial, eu não me arrependo de nada._

_Eu tinha 12 anos quando aconteceu pela primeira vez. Dizem que o primeiro amor a gente nunca esquece, eu acredito que isso possa aplicar-se também ao primeiro ser humano que se mata. Acredito que todo ‘primeiro’ nunca é esquecido... Mas, enfim... Deixe-me continuar. Oh, sim, eu falava sobre o meu primeiro. Como disse a pouco, nunca nutri nenhuma afeição por ninguém – ou eu gostava de pensar que sim –, no entanto, eu fui capaz de sentir compaixão, e esta foi a causa da primeira morte que causei._

_Tecnicamente, a culpa deveria ser atribuída à ele: meu pai. Em uma certa noite, enquanto eu tentava dormir, pude escutar sons estranhos, desconhecidos para meus ouvidos até então inocentes, como também alguns gritos e soluços, todos altos demais para que eu conseguisse ignorar. Quando já havia desistido de dormir, decidi seguir aos sons, curioso para saber do que se tratava; foi quando o vi, meu irmão, Michael, debatia-se sob o corpo do grande homem, era dele que vinham os gritos e o choro, ele parecia desesperado para livrar-se do peso do outro sobre si, mas era magrinho e fraco demais para que conseguisse. Sobre ele, estava nosso pai, dele ecoava o som desconhecido, que, mais tarde, eu descobri como sendo gemidos._

_Naquela ocasião, eu realmente não me dei conta do que verdadeiramente acontecia, não me dei conta de que meu pai molestava meu irmão mais velho, mas, eu meu âmago, eu sabia que algo estava errado. Eu pude sentir a angustia de meu irmão, ao que aquele homem estocava em seu corpo frágil, e, minha mente ainda mais frágil, não fui capaz de aceitar aquilo – talvez aquela tenha sido a ocasião em que mais me senti humano, igual aos outros, quando senti que queria ajudar meu irmão. Então, fiz o que deveria ser feito:  corri até a cozinha, pegando de uma das gavetas uma grande faca de cortar carne; quando voltei ao quarto, encarei por mais alguns segundos a cena que ainda acontecia, antes de correr até Donald e lhe cravar a faca nas costas, acertando-lhe certeiramente a espinha; não acho que o golpe tenha sido muito forte, mas foi o suficiente para que ele parasse, caindo lateralmente, gritando. Ele parecia sentir muita dor, e eu gostei da sensação maravilhosa que seus gritos agoniados me passavam; eu sentia leves espasmos percorrendo meu corpo, junto à adrenalina._

_Meu golpe, porém, não fora o suficiente para matar meu pai, afinal, ele ainda gritava, não? Por isso, golpeei-o mais algumas vezes, não me lembro exatamente quantas foram, mas lembro-me de ter retirado e colocado a lâmina da faca em sua carne pútrida por uma boa quantidade de vezes._

_Donald não era capaz de defender-se, estando bêbado demais, e já bastante machucado, tornando tudo ainda mais fácil para mim._

_No final, eu fiquei coberto de sangue, sentindo-me mais poderoso do que imaginei que poderia um dia sentir-me._

_Mamãe não gostou do que eu fizera, pelo contrário, pareceu ficar histérica, ao ver o corpo ensanguentado daquele porco jogado ao chão. Ela não me entendia; gritou comigo, chamou-me de monstro, disse-me o quão cruel eu era. Michael, no entanto, abraçou-me, tão forte quanto seu corpo machucado o permitia naquele momento; agradeceu-me com lágrimas nos olhos, e, o que eu nunca fui capaz de me esquecer, é que ele disse que me amava; ele disse que me amava, minutos depois de eu ter tirado a vida, junto a litros de sangue, de nosso pai._

_Foi naquele momento, em que eu realmente percebi que não era uma rocha, não era o que eles diziam sobre mim. Apenas naquele momento, eu percebi que também amava meu irmão, de uma maneira diferente, talvez até um pouco fria, mas eu o amava – o corpo de seu molestador estirado ao chão poderia comprovar tal fato._

_Depois daquele dia, mamãe passou a ficar estranha. Não mais me olhava nos olhos, sequer me dirigia a palavra, e eu sabia o porquê. Ela tinha medo, medo de que eu fizesse o mesmo com ela, além disso, mamãe não havia superado o fato de ter tido que carregar o corpo pesado de papai até a cova que cavara em nosso quintal – ela dissera que aquilo era necessário, esconder o corpo, se não, me levariam para longe dela e de Michael. A polícia não ficara sabendo do ocorrido, acredito que o corpo de meu pai esteja até hoje sob o nosso belo jardim, o mesmo que Donna tem tanto orgulho de mostrar aos vizinhos. Aposto que aquelas velhas dos infernos não apreciariam caso soubessem que tipo de adubo mamãe usara para que aquelas flores crescessem tão bonitas._

_Oh, sim, preciso falar sobre o jardim, ele é importante. Bem, na verdade, o jardim não é de muita importância, porém, nosso jardineiro, sim._

_Seu nome era Ron, era um moço bem apessoado, com braços fortes e um belo rosto. Foi em sua presença, que percebi que não possuía interesse sexual em mulheres, mas, sim, que adorava o que os homens poderiam oferecer-me._

_Por favor, Ray, não me leve a mal, ou pense em mim como algum ser sujo, repugnante. Eu sou apenas eu, e, gostar de homens, é o menor dos meus problemas – sequer é um problema, veja bem, é uma benção divina. Caso incomoda-se com o que escreverei sobre o assunto, peço que me desculpe, mas entenda que isto faz parte de quem eu sou, e sei que você, Oficial, tanto quanto os outros, quer desvendar os mistérios por trás da psicopatia deste que lhe fala._

_Deixei-me continuar... Onde é que eu estava mesmo? Oh, sim, Ron._

_Acredite em mim, quando lhe digo que mamãe não ficara muito feliz comigo, ao que contei a ela sobre o sonho que tive com nosso jardineiro bonito, ou que acordara bastante ‘molhado’ depois do tal sonho. O senhor é homem, Ortiz, sabe do que estou falando. Caso sua inocência não lhe permita encontrar a resposta, lhe direi que, sim, eu havia tido um sonho erótico com Ron, e aquele sonho, até aquele exato momento de minha vida, no auge de meus 13 anos e meio, fora o melhor sonho que eu tivera._

_Depois dele, eu passei a ter frequentes sonhos bastante parecidos, algumas vezes envolvendo mais de um homem, alguns deles eu simplesmente havia visto enquanto passeava pelas ruas da cidade com minha pequena família e guardara suas imagens em minha mente, para que, mais tarde, meu subconsciente bastante imaginativo me presenteasse com um daqueles sonhos. Eu acordava sempre... Como posso colocar isso de forma mais bonita, ou apropriada? Eu não sei... Feliz. Eu acordava sempre ‘feliz’. Não foi difícil descobrir a melhor forma de externar minha felicidade. Quase automaticamente, eu descobri a masturbação._

_Isso, porém, não é o assunto a ser tratado no momento, menos ainda com um oficial de polícia. Não se preocupe, Ray, deixarei estes assuntos sórdidos para momentos mais oportunos – não se sinta acanhado, caso queira perguntar algo a respeito, estou sempre aberto a perguntas._

_O papel de Ron foi bastante importante em minha vida, para o meu descobrimento próprio, para que eu soubesse coisas sobre mim mesmo que, antes, haviam-me passado despercebidas._

_Ron, no entanto, tinha um problema. Era um maníaco sexual, com um fraco por garotinhos mais novos. Ele se aproveitou do efeito que tinha sobre meu corpo juvenil, e eu me aproveitei para descobrir mais sobre aquilo. No final, nada saiu como o esperado. Eu, ainda bastante inocente, caí em sua lábia, em suas palavras bonitas; ele me pediu para ver meu quarto, estávamos sozinhos em minha casa naquele dia em especial – sequer me lembro o porquê –, e fez o que maníacos sexuais fazem. Acredito que já tenha visto a sua cota destes durante sua carreira, Oficial, não preciso especificar-me._

_Esta ocasião foi bastante parecida com aquela ocasião do ano que havia passado, com a diferença que, ao invés de Michael e meu pai, eram Ron, o jardineiro, e eu. Pode parecer estranho, mas não fora tão ruim quanto poderia ter sido caso eu fosse uma criança ‘normal’. Não chorei, quando seu membro grosso me invadiu, senti uma dor infernal, claro, mas não permiti que lágrimas me escapassem; afinal, eu havia pedido para que aquilo acontecesse, eu havia incitado Ron a desejar-me tanto quanto eu o desejava, eu o havia feito deixar para trás tudo o que lutara contra, apenas para ter-se em meu interior apertado. Eu o seduzi. E gostei do que ele me proporcionou._

_Ele era bastante influenciável, devo admitir._

_E eu... Bem, eu acabei descobrindo que realmente gostava de homens, mais do que deveria – e mais do que mamãe parecia aguentar –, mas, o mais importante, eu descobri que era tão maníaco quanto Ron, talvez até pior._

_No dia seguinte ao ocorrido, enquanto ele cuidava de nosso jardim, plantando a últimas das belas espécimes de flores que havia nos trazido, eu fui até ele, me armei com sua pá, e lhe golpeei. Fiz um péssimo trabalho, porém; ele não morreu. Também não denunciou-me à polícia, pois ele sabia que, caso o fizesse, eu poderia contar o que havia feito com a pequeno e frágil garoto de olhos verdes, além do mais, havia sempre a possibilidade de negar._

_Use suas habilidades como autoridade nesta, Ray, em quem acha que acreditariam: no estuprador, com ficha criminal, e tendência a apreciar garotinhos, ou no amável Gerard Way?_

_Tanto eu quanto Ron sabíamos a quem eles escolheriam._

_Fui esperto o suficiente para nunca contar à mamãe o que realmente havia acontecido entre mim e o jardineiro, ela já ficara furiosa o suficiente quando descobrira que eu não gostava do que havia nascido para gostar, não se precisa de muito para saber o que ela faria caso eu dissesse a ela que havia transado com um homem, e que, ainda por cima, havia gostado._

_Ele fora o meu primeiro. Como o Donald, mas, obviamente, de modos diferentes._

_Donald fora o primeiro à quem tirei a vida. Ron fora o primeiro à quem eu havia dado à mim mesmo. Entenda-me, nunca tive esta ilusão do amor verdadeiro, ou de esperar por ele para que tenha relações sexuais apenas com sua alma gêmea. Em fato, eu nunca acreditei que pudesse haver algo como aquilo para mim mesmo._

_Minhas aventuras sexuais se estenderam pelos próximos anos, sempre com homens; mas não se preocupe, Raymond, não lhe contarei detalhes sobre isso, até porque, não creio ser importante. No entanto, sobre um deles, é necessário que eu fale; deixemos isto para um futuro próximo, acredito que já lhe forneci muito por um dia._

_Perdoe-me, caso tenha-o ofendido com algo aqui descrito, foi necessário. Não me envergonho de nada, mas sei que, para um civil – quando se trata de minha própria vida – tudo isto pode soar um tanto doentio. Acredite, amigo, ainda nem chegamos na melhor parte._

_Agradeço por escutar-me, ou, neste caso, por ler-me. Tens-me ajudado muito em minha terapia – coisa destes imbecis dos juízes, que pensam serem capazes de mudar minha mente com a ajuda de um médico qualquer._

_Novamente, agradeço._

_De seu amigo,_

_Gerard Way._

**III**

_Penitenciária Hans Solomon, Nova Jérsei,_

_20 de Janeiro de 1978._

_Olá, Oficial Ortiz,_

_Gostaria de lhe agradecer pelos cigarros, não sabes o quanto estive sedento por um destes nos últimos meses. Me desculpo por não ter-lhe agradecido pessoalmente quando os trouxe, mas, acredito que entenda-me, não me sinto confortável em conversar com desconhecidos – peço que não se ofenda, sabes que é um bom amigo, porém, sabes também que sou um homem bastante tímido quando se trata de novas pessoas, além do mais, se conversasse com o senhor, os outros detentos e policiais se sentiriam no direito de quererem que eu converse com eles também, e, acredite quanto lhe digo, que não sou dotado de uma grande paciência, muito menos preciso de um bando de homens medíocres em meu encalço. Outro elogio ao senhor, o que acha que devo pedir como prêmio por minha bajulação desta vez?_

_Dadas as circunstâncias, e ao fato de que ainda não fui abordado pelo Diretor, acredito que ainda mantenha minhas cartas em segredo, estou certo? Estás curioso para saber o que aguarda a ti em minha continuação? Aposto que cativei a tua atenção quando mencionei meus sonhos eróticos, não?_

_Perdoe-me novamente, gosto de fazer com que homens se sintam desconfortáveis com minhas brincadeiras. Já entrei em alguns problemas por minha natureza zombeteira; aparentemente, os homens não gostam quando duvidam de seu suposto amor por peitos. E tudo o que eu realmente faço, é mostrar o quão grande é o meu amor pelas partes mais ao sul._

_Enfim, tendo os devidos agradecimentos pronunciados, acredito que seja o momento para continuarmos nossa história. Deixe-me recapitular: falamos sobre o começo de minha vida, meu pai, Ron, minhas descobertas sexuais... Ok, agora é a hora de falarmos sobre os anos seguintes, não se preocupe, logo, logo, chegaremos à parte em que estás a esperar._

_Da última vez em que me viste, perguntaste sobre meu irmão, e o que havia acontecido à ele, depois do ocorrido com meu pai._

_Fico feliz em lhe dizer, caro amigo, que Michael superou os acontecimentos. Nos falamos a pouco tempo atrás, acredite ou não, mantivemos contato durante o decorrer de nossas vidas. Ele casou-se com uma bela jovem, de nome Alicia – um belo nome, deveras. Tiveram filhos, John e Erick, o último deles, porém, eu não cheguei a conhecer pessoalmente, por ter sido preso antes de seu nascimento – acredito que, no momento, ele tenha algo como dois ou três meses de idade._

_Michael nunca mais voltou a falar sobre o que lhe acontecera, mas, ainda hoje, agradece-me com seus belos olhos, dizendo o quanto me ama sempre que possível. Imagine só a felicidade de meu irmão, quando acabei por lhe reciprocar o sentimento, este que eu nem sequer sabia possuir, para começo de conversa._

_Nada de muito interessante aconteceu em minha vida entre os anos de 1959 e 1967. Meus ‘instintos assassinos’, como gostam de chamar, ainda encontravam-se junto à mim, porém, eu havia aprendido a controlar-me... Bem, até aquele momento, ao menos._

_De alguma forma, a animal morando dentro de meu corpo resolveu por libertar-se naquela época, impulsionado pelo meu uso excessivo de drogas, tanto lícitas quando ilícitas. Naquela época, eu já havia saído da casa de minha mãe, antes mesmo que meu irmão o fizesse, estando então sozinho no mundo, para que fizesse tudo o que eu mais apreciasse – este tudo tornou-se, no início, o sexo, e as drogas._

_Morei em um pequeno e mal acabado apartamento em Nova Iorque, no Bronx. Aquela não era uma área exatamente segura para se morar, porém, não posso reclamar em demasia, já que a população daquele lugar nada de mal me causou – ao menos não diretamente._

_Eu havia-me mudado para Nova Iorque para estudar Artes na universidade, de alguma forma, a arte me tornava alguém melhor, ocupava minha cabeça com coisa bonitas, simétricas e coloridas, tirando-me de meus devaneios sombrios. Graças à minha inteligência, aparentemente um tanto acima da média – era o que diziam os professores, ao menos –, consegui uma bolça integral, incluindo todos os materiais pagos. Foi como um sonho a tornar-se realidade._

_Este sonho, porém, não durou por muito tempo. Logo, minha obsessão pela arte transformou-se... Não poderia lhe dizer exatamente em quê, mas eu podia sentir que me tornava algo diferente naquele lugar. Tudo isso, com a chegada de um novo professor._

_Seu nome era Frank. Frank Iero. Ele possuía uma idade mais avançada que a minha, talvez uns bons vinte anos a mais, não me lembro bem. Assim que coloquei meus olhos nele, senti algo acontecer; eu não sabia o que era, mas sabia que era bastante forte._

_Estaria Gerard Way apaixonado pela primeira vez? Você deve estar se perguntando. Também tive tal dúvida naquela época, Ray. Mas, hoje, posso lhe dar a resposta que não tive naquele tempo. Eu não estava apaixonado. Eu o queria sim, mas o queria de outra forma._

_Não gosto de me gabar, mas acredito que seja um homem belo o suficiente, tanto que acabei por seduzir o professor Frank, tornando-o tão obcecado para ter-me, quanto havia tornado Ron, a tantos anos atrás. Consegui fazer com que me levasse à sua casa, e consegui fazer com que desejasse ter relações comigo na mesma cama em que dormia com sua esposa durante todas as noites – e nós realmente tivemos._

_Nossa ‘relação’, se é que posso chamar o que tínhamos de tal maneira, durou pouco mais de uma semana. Se seguíssemos por suas vontades, estaríamos hoje em algum lugar distante da Europa, ou, até mesmo, do Caribe, aproveitando o melhor da vida e de seu dinheiro soado como professor – Iero teria deixado tudo para trás por mim –; ele, como pode perceber, nunca pareceu notar minha falta de capacidade para o amor, ele nunca realmente quis entender que eu não queria nada mais que sexo... Bem, talvez eu quisesse algo a mais. Ele possuía esse algo._

_Eu o matei em uma sexta-feira, no dia primeiro de novembro, em sua própria casa – tenho uma boa dica à você, caro amigo: nunca confie a um de seus pupilos as chaves da residência onde mora. Eu o transformei em uma bela obra de arte, sendo o artista que sou. Frank sempre fora muito bonito, provavelmente mais bonito do que eu me lembre, então, tudo o que precisei fazer, foi dar a ele o meu toque pessoal, para que sua beleza fosse melhor apreciada._

_Primeiramente, lhe arranquei o pênis, a parte de seu corpo que mais apreciávamos, tanto ele quanto eu mesmo. Fora bela a forma como ele gritara, ao ver-se desprovido daquele órgão, vendo seu próprio sangue esvair-se de si; ele chorou, implorou em nome de nosso amor. Até que seu fim chegasse, ele não foi capaz de perceber que não existia amor; devo dizer que sinto-me um tanto mal por ter-lhe deixado morrer com aquela sua ilusão intacta, mas, no final, eu não conseguiria dizer-lhe o contrário, não poderia acabar com as esperanças de um homem, exatamente no momento em que estivesse lhe tirando a vida. Deixei que ele acreditasse na mentira que ele mesmo criara para si, de que eu o amava; e, quando me implorara, tudo o que pude fazer foi sorrir, o melhor sorriso que dera em minha vida até aquele momento, antes que os olhos de Frank já não se aguentassem mais abertos, e sua perda de sangue lhe levasse ao falecimento._

_Então, quando o belo homem já encontrava-se morto, arranquei-lhe a cabeça, assim como, também, seus orbes coloridos, de um belo verde acastanhado. Utilizei minhas técnicas de pintura e desenho para retratar sua situação naquele momento, mudei-o de posições diversas vezes, chegando a, em uma delas, colocar-lhe sentado em sua própria cama, com a cabeça entre as pernas abertas, virada na direção oposta de seu corpo, com seu grande membro em sua boca. Lembro-me de ter rido da situação por alguns minutos, antes que me colocasse a registrar a cena, usando um de meus cadernos de desenho e carvão vegetal – poderia ter feito uso de uma câmera fotográfica para eternizar o momento, mas nunca apreciei aquele tipo de aparelho._

_Não preocupei-me com a possibilidade de sua esposa acabar por flagrar-me, pois, como ele mesmo havia dito a mim mais cedo naquele dia, ela havia viajado para a casa da mãe e levado consigo os dois filhos do casal. Eu estaria, portanto, à salvo, pelo menos pela próxima semana._

_Desovei o corpo apenas na madrugada do dia seguinte, sendo o suficientemente cauteloso para que nenhum dos vizinhos me visse. Deixei-o em uma lixeira qualquer e o incendiei; até cheguei a cogitar a ideia de colocá-lo para boiar no rio Hudson, mas acabei por descarta-la, pois, de alguma forma, eu sabia que não poderia ser pego naquele momento; eu, basicamente, não tinha nada, além de meus cadernos e um pútrido apartamento, e, ao mesmo tempo, parecia ter algo a mais: a certeza de que, eu poderia fazer o que quisesse, porém, não poderia ser pego, não era a hora certa para isto – não que realmente exista um hora certa para este tipo de coisa._

_Me lembro bastante nitidamente da data em que assassinei Frank, mais que do próprio homem, pois, bem, acontecera – não propositalmente – um dia depois do aniversário de 7 anos de seu filho mais novo, que, por um acaso bastante interessante, chamava-se também Frank Iero, com a diferença de que, para o garoto, adicionava-se um Jr. no final do nome._

_Frank, meu professor, havia comentado comigo sobre seus filhos em ocasiões passadas, no entanto, só fui atentar-me àquele detalhe quando, ao voltar à sua casa, para limpar a bagunça que fizera, deparei-me com seu escritório repleto de fotos de família. Entre elas, haviam diversas daquele pequeno garoto, tanto quanto de um outro um pouco maior, e também de uma mulher bonita de aparência jovem; nenhuma destas últimas realmente me interessava, pois, no momento em que coloquei meus olhos sobre o corpo magro e o sorriso infantil, estampado em uma das fotos sobre a mesa, não tive olhos para mais nada._

_Eu não sabia como faria, mas eu, definitivamente, teria aquele garoto._

_No final das contas, eu e Ron éramos ainda mais parecidos do que eu tinha outrora imaginado. Até aquele momento, nunca havia-me ocorrido que eu poderia ter o mesmo fraco que ele por garotinhos._

_Enfim. Na segunda-feira, quando voltei à faculdade, as notícias de que o simpático professor Iero havia sido encontrado carbonizado em uma lixeira já haviam se espalhado, todos pareciam bastante horrorizados e sensibilizados com o ato cruel de algum maluco sádico, enquanto de minha parte, tudo o que se poderia arrancar era uma falsa expressão de pesar. Fui interrogado por policiais – se me lembro bem, o Cabo Bryar foi um deles – e liberado depois de algumas perguntas, afinal, eu nada poderia ter a ver com o acontecido, era apenas mais um de suas dezenas de alunos._

_Se os policiais fossem um tanto mais atentos e críticos, teriam percebido que, naquele dia em especial, eu me encontrava tão drogado quando poderia estar, tendo passado a noite testando um produto novo de um amigo, que ele havia batizado de BPS – bastante parecida com o LSD, porém, mais barato, com efeito prolongado, e ainda mais prejudicial._

_Vocês, oficiais da lei, tiveram muitos problemas com essa droga nos últimos anos, não Ray? As notícias correm rápido nos jornais._

_Precisei me retirar do prédio da universidade pelo resto do dia, alegando estar tão horrorizado quanto qualquer um com a morte do Sr. Iero, quando, na verdade, tudo o que eu realmente queria fazer era voltar para o meu apartamento e esperar que o efeito do BPS cessasse, para que eu pudesse, totalmente limpo, procurar por medidas para encontrar o filho de meu professor. Eu não era idiota a ponto de não saber que não me daria bem, caso saísse por aí, invadindo as casas alheias, enquanto era capaz de ver coelhinhos azul turquesa a voar com suas belas asas douradas de morcego por sobre minha cabeça. Sinceramente, eu sequer sabia o porquê de ter saído de casa naquele estado em primeiro lugar._

_Eu nunca soube de muita coisa, como pode perceber._

_Passei o restante daquele dia deitado em minha cama, delirando como um doente, e, no dia seguinte, retornei à casa de Frank Iero. Eu sabia que sua mulher já teria voltado àquela altura, tendo sido avisada do ocorrido com seu amado marido. Eu também sabia que seus filhos estariam com ela, e sabia que todos os três estariam bastante sensibilizados com tudo, afinal, ele era pai e marido daquelas pessoas, por que não chorariam por sua morte?_

_A questão, oficial, é que mulheres sensibilizadas tornam-se bastante negligentes; tornando todo o meu trabalho extremamente fácil. Eu poderia simplesmente entrar em sua casa e levar o menino comigo, porém, eu não queria que isso acontecesse, não queria que aquela criança tivesse medo de mim, como eu sabia que ela teria caso a raptasse de sua família; então, fiz o que achei mais sensato. Pensando bem, hoje eu teria optado pelo plano inicial._

_Me apresentei à bela Linda Iero como Joseph Granger, amigo recente de seu finado marido. Não demorou para que a viúva me concedesse permissão para que entrasse em sua casa, entregando-se cada vez mais à mim, um total desconhecido à ela – como eu disse, negligente. Conheci o pequeno Frank naquele mesmo dia, depois de ser convidado por Linda a tomar um chá em sua companhia._

_Querido amigo, no momento em que meus olhos pararam naquela criatura tão pequena e tão frágil, agora em pele e ossos bem em minha frente, eu soube que ele seria meu, e, mais importante, que ele iria querer ser meu._

_Com a confiança de Linda sendo depositada cegamente em mim, e seu coraçãozinho cada vez mais caído por quem ela pensava ser Joseph, eu tive passe livre para sua casa, consequentemente, também para ambos os seus filhos._

_Não cheguei a mencionar tal fato, mas o filho mais velho, com 10 anos na época, chama-se Adam; era um garoto inteligente, pelo que pude constatar em convivência. Tinha um dom especial para exatas; era um pequeno gênio; no entanto, ele nada mais despertava em mim que uma leve apreciação pelo teor de seu cérebro, e um instinto estranho de abrir-lhe a cabeça ao meio e descobrir quais mistérios ele guardava ali – a chave para sua inteligência. Não o fiz, no entanto, utilizando de meu autocontrole pouco utilizado para que não fizesse nenhum mal à Adam._

_Não me pergunte o porquê, Ray, pois, uma vez mais, eu não sei._

_Tenho hipóteses, apesar disso._

_Uma delas, a que mais me pego pensando até os dias atuais, é que não dissequei o cérebro do jovem Adam Iero em consideração apenas ao seu irmão mais novo. Eu já havia tirado do pequeno Frank seu pai, sabia que aquilo o havia afetado, não poderia tirar-lhe também o irmão e deixa-lo ainda mais afundado em angústia._

_É uma situação hipotética, obviamente._

_Mas... Penso muito nela, durante todos os meus dias, perguntando-me sempre se aquela situação poderia não ser tão hipotética quanto eu gostaria de acreditar. Há alguns anos cheguei à conclusão, e, agora, estou pronto para admiti-la, definitivamente, como verdadeira._

_Até hoje, não sei dizer como me sinto com a realização de que, mesmo depois de tudo o que falaram, e ainda falam, a meu respeito, eu não sou um monstro total e, mais ainda, sou um ser humano tão normal quanto qualquer outro. Até hoje, tento convencer à mim mesmo de que não amei o pequeno Frank Iero desde o momento em que meus olhos pousaram em seu belo sorriso infantil e em seus olhinhos expressivos._

_Não, Ortiz, eu não o amei. Eu o amo. Dizem que o verdadeiro amor nunca é esquecido, eu duvidava disso, até a chegada daquela criança em minha vida._

_Frank Iero Jr. fora meu primeiro amor. E, como já disse previamente, os primeiros nunca são facilmente esquecidos._

_Por favor, Ray, peço que não me repreenda. Conheço muito bem meus erros, conheço também meus acertos; conheço o certo, e conheço também o errado. Sei o que diz a sociedade sobre a minha vida, sei o que dizem sobre mim e sei o que me aguarda em um futuro próximo demais; sei que me farão pagar pelo que consideram ‘meus erros’; sei que você entregará o que lhe escrevi às autoridades maiores; sei que o que diziam sobre mim se tornará uma realidade oficial._

_Ray, eu sei que a cadeira elétrica me espera. Assim que minha confissão for ao público, o Diretor não hesitará em dar o decreto final. Mas, quer mesmo saber? Eu não me arrependo de nenhum segundo sequer de minha vida. Eu fui o que quis ser, fiz o que senti vontade, se a sociedade considera-me um louco, então um louco eu serei, não há nada o que eu possa fazer._

_Agradeço pela atenção e paciência, grande amigo._

**IV**

_Penitenciária Hans Solomon, Nova Jérsei,_

_8 de Fevereiro de 1978._

_Querido, Raymond,_

_Não imaginei que estaria a lhe escrever uma vez mais, considerando todas as confissões que já lhe fiz nas cartas passadas. Entendo, no entanto, sua curiosidade, por isso, creio que posso tomar um pouco mais de meu tempo neste lugar para lhe escrever um pouco mais. Além do mais, você me trouxe aqueles magníficos cigarros, acho que tenho contigo uma dívida eterna – aproveite e diga à Bryar que ele possui um ótimo gosto para estes tubos cancerígenos._

_Perguntou-me o que aconteceu com Frank, e como diabos eu fiz com que as coisas entre nós acontecessem. Isso pode não ser agradável à um homem da lei como o senhor, mas, de qualquer forma, não vou lhe permitir permanecer em curiosidade, por isso, sugiro que lembre-se das linhas que lhe escrevi em uma de minhas cartas passadas: “és um homem adulto, dotado de um cérebro funcional e um bom treinamento policial, e homens como o senhor não devem-se deixar levar pelo que condenados insanos lhes escrevem.”_

_Acho que podemos começar agora. Mas, antes disso, acabei de me lembrar, recebi uma ligação de Michael na semana passada, como expressou interesse em saber sobre o estado de meu irmão, achei interessante contar à ele sobre o bom policial que tem me ajudado nos últimos tempos. Ele lhe manda recordações, e lhe agradece por cuidar de “seu salvador”, em palavras do próprio; ele nunca foi capaz de esquecer o que aconteceu, apesar de ter sido forte o suficiente para superar._

_Uma coisa que sempre intrigou-me, foi o interessante fato de como os seres humanos ainda são capazes de amar, mesmo depois de tantas coisas que os outros possam fazer. Interessante, não?_

_Michael me ama, mesmo com todos os meus erros – como o Diretor vive enfatizando –, ele ainda me ama, e ainda repete esta mesma coisa para mim ao fim de todas as ligações que me faz. Ele também nunca importou-se com o fato de eu não poder sentir algo recíproco; não, eu sei que a verdade é que ele sabe que eu sinto o mesmo. Ele sabe que, no fundo, meu pedacinho humano ama-o incondicionalmente._

_Seguindo nesta linha do ‘amor’, creio que já é hora de contar sobre o amor incondicional de minha vida: Frank._

_Se me lembro bem, acabei parando em minha história no momento em que aproximei-me de Linda Iero, não? Sim, sim. Naquela época, eu tinha 21 anos, havia assassinado duas pessoas, feito uma tentativa frustrada com outra, dormido com metade da população masculina de Nova Iorque e com todo o Bronx possivelmente, já havia experimentado todas as drogas que poderiam existir, morava em um buraco pior que uma toca de ratos; poderia dizer que possuía uma boa bagagem de vida para alguém tão jovem. Cheguei a pensar que, depois de tudo, nada mais me surpreenderia, afinal, eu sempre fora aquele a surpreender a todos; mas, então, aconteceu uma coisa. Frank aconteceu._

_Depois da primeira vez que o vi, passei a frequentar a casa dos Iero frequentemente, usando desculpas simples para tal, mas que convenciam Linda com uma facilidade espantosa, chego a cogitar a ideia de que seu casamento com Frank pai encontrava-se em um estado mais deplorável do que eu poderia ter imaginado – não que houvessem muitas dúvidas, considerando que o homem estava disposto a fugir comigo. Estando, estão, bastante presente na vida de ambas as crianças, principalmente para Frank._

_As coisas andaram vagarosas por alguns meses. A morte do patriarca da família ainda era investigada, mas o caso, porém, estava para ser arquivado, devido à falta de evidencias. Eu tranquei a faculdade, parando de frequentar as aulas para que pudesse dar total atenção ao meu menininho, cuidando dele e de Adam em grande parte do tempo, enquanto a mãe trabalhava para sustenta-los._

_Durante quase vinte e quatro horas por dia eu me tornava Joseph Granger, permitindo-me ser chamado por meu nome real apenas quando em casa. No entanto, eu já não voltava mais para casa, minha estadia na residência dos Iero parecia cada vez mais prolongada sempre que os visitava._

_Cada vez mais, eu me via obcecado pela beleza de Frank, por sua inocência, por seu sorriso sempre brilhante, pelo amor incondicional que dirigia à mãe, ao irmão e, posteriormente, à mim também. Ele era uma criança de convívio extremamente fácil, tinha uma boa memória e raciocínio rápido, acabava por aprender coisas com uma facilidade enorme. O que mais me fascinava, porém, eram os seus olhos. Nunca fui capaz de dizer com certeza que cor aqueles olhos possuíam; em alguns momentos, eles tornavam-se verdes como as folhas das árvores, enquanto, em outros, tornavam-se escuros como a terra; algumas vezes, ainda, podia-se vê-los em uma tonalidade mel, um equilíbrio entre os tons anteriores. Eram bastante parecidos com os olhos de seu pai, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão distintos quanto a água era do vinho; se é que tal coisa faz algum sentido._

_Aqueles olhos sorriam a todo momento em que se colocavam sobre mim. Eu poderia estar enlouquecendo, possivelmente ainda estou neste processo, mas, eu poderia jurar, que havia algo naqueles olhos, algo que inconscientemente sabia o que eu era, e o que eu queria._

_Três anos depois, em 1970, eu havia me tornado, definitivamente, o ‘papai’. Estava cada vez mais enlouquecido, porém. Eu não conseguia negar a mim mesmo o que eu mais queria em todo o mundo. Entenda, Ray, para alguém que viveu a vida de maneira mais intensa possível, sempre conseguindo tudo o que desejava, não tê-lo era como negar minha essência à mim mesmo._

_Voltei com o consumo de drogas pouco depois, passando muito tempo fora de casa, tentando, em vão, colocar em minha cabeça o quão errado aquilo tudo era, o quão errado eu sempre fora. Naquela época, o LSD estava em alta, sendo facilmente encontrado em qualquer lugar; passei a ser um utilizador assíduo do alucinógeno, misturando-o ao álcool e, muitas vezes, às drogas como heroína e metanfetamína. Eu me decaía rapidamente, voltando a andar pelos becos sujos do Bronx, e voltando a manter relações sexuais com desconhecidos, em tentativas frustradas de simplesmente esquecer._

_Eu tentei, amigo, eu realmente tentei. Foi a pior coisa que eu fizera em toda a minha vida, pois eu sabia que aquele não era eu. Eu havia nascido para ser livre, para fazer o que bem entendia, para foder com quem bem entendia, para acabar com a vida de quem eu bem entendia; eu não estava preparado, no entanto, para aquele sentimento._

_Era diferente da forma como eu amava ao Michael. Eu não sabia porquê, mas era diferente. Por muitas vezes, cheguei a desejar amar ao pequeno Frank da mesma forma que amo ao meu irmão mais velho, apenas como um irmão, de maneira fraternal. Eu não conseguia mais mudar aquilo, nunca tive o poder para tal, e não estar no poder me deixava louco, ao ponto de jogar tudo para o alto e fazer simplesmente como eu havia feito durante toda a minha vida, do meu jeito._

_Mas, então, eu percebi que não poderia. Eu sabia estar negando à mim mesmo, eu sabia estar matando à mim mesmo de uma forma mais que cruel, e sabia que eu não desejava aquilo para mim. No entanto, Ray, eu poderia conviver com aquilo; pois, cometer tal suicídio ainda seria menos doloroso que ver-me tornar um ser tão repulsivo quanto fora meu pai. Eu havia tirado a sua vida por ter machucado meu irmão, e, agora, estava tornando-me algo tão odioso quanto ele._

_Eu lutei._

_E eu perdi._

_Minha mente não aguentou. Pouco tempo depois, poderia dizer cerca de um ano, eu finalmente deixei que eu mesmo me libertasse da jaula em que havia me prendido. Fiz a primeira coisa que havia pensado em fazer quando descobri a existência do pequeno Frankie: sequestrei-o. Foi diferente, porém, do que poderia ter sido anos antes, pois o menino já me conhecia, estava habituado com minha presença em sua casa, havia se acostumado a chamar-me não mais como Joseph ou Joe, como fora no começo, mas sim como papai; eu era o papai, e, como tal, coloquei-o em meu velho Mustang vermelho, levando-o para um ‘passeio’._

_O levei ao meu apartamento, aquele que ainda mantinha no Bronx. Ele não parecia saber o que acontecia, ao mesmo tempo em que não demostrava medo ou hesitação quando entramos em minha casa, ao invés disso, estava mais que curioso; seus olhinhos bonitos percorreram por cada um dos cantos pútridos do lugar, eu me lembro._

_Naquela noite, ao contrário do que podes pensar, Ray, não o tomei como meu – talvez eu não tivesse perdido todo o controle no final das contas. Nós nos deitamos em minha cama, ele com seu pijaminha decorado com várias daquelas bolas infláveis de praia, enquanto eu não usava mais que uma samba-canção – força do hábito –; e, tudo o que fizemos, foi encarar um ao outro até pegarmos no sono, ou melhor dizendo, até que ele pegasse no sono, eu já não dormia muito bem a quase dez anos._

_O dia seguinte, porém, foi um fiasco. Um dos maiores desafios de minha vida, que, no final, valeu a pena._

_Frank testava os limites de minha sanidade mental à extremos que eu sequer havia cogitado existirem._

_Em pouco tempo, eu percebi que não era eu o ‘demônio’, mas, sim, ele. Um delicioso e encantador demônio, preso no corpo de um menininho de 11 anos. Ele me tocava, subindo suas mãozinhas por minhas pernas desnudas e pálidas, enquanto eu dormia – ou tentava, ao menos –, apertava minhas coxas, aproximando-se cada vez mais da área em que jamais deveria ter-se próximo. Lembro-me de lhe ter pedido para que parasse; tudo o que fez foi sorrir, tanto com seus lábios rosados quando com seus olhos indecifráveis, perguntando-me o porquê de tal pedido, de maneira tão inocente e doce, que cogitei a ideia de estar imaginando sua mão sobre mim. Não era imaginação, porém, os dedinhos amorenados continuavam a apertar-me mais e mais. Parecia fazer de propósito, sabendo o quão enlouquecedor era para mim ter seu corpo pequeno tão próximo e não poder tocá-lo como mais desejava._

_Oficial, sabendo tudo o que sabe sobre mim, coloque-se em meu lugar, e diga-me: o que o senhor faria?_

_Minhas opções não eram muitas naquele momento. Fiz o que eu havia nascido para fazer. Fiz o que dizia minha natureza: tornei-me um verdadeiro animal com o pequeno Frank e, pela primeira vez – mas, certamente, não a última –, fiz dele completamente meu. Machuquei-o como havia jurado à mim mesmo nunca machuca-lo, lhe arranquei sangue._

_Porém, algo acabou acontecendo. Pois Frank não chorou, não me implorou para que parasse, sequer desfez seu sorriso. Apenas quando eu já me encontrava dentro dele, sentindo-o como nunca antes, foi que tive minha revelação. Ao que meus olhos captaram a expressão de prazer em seu rostinho, Ray, eu soube distinguir o que acontecia._

_Nós éramos iguais. Diferentes, mas, de alguma forma, iguais._

_Naquele dia eu soube que, independentemente do que poderia vir a acontecer, eu nunca deixaria meu pequeno Iero para trás, e sabia que ele tampouco o faria._

_Cerca de uma ou duas semanas depois do ocorrido, tive a brilhante ideia de regressar à Belleville, estando já bastante cansado de lidar com a grande Nova Iorque. Eu acreditava que seria legal para meu pequeno conhecer minha terra natal, não me dando conta de que era um enorme erro. Eu nunca deveria ter voltado._

_Reencontrei meu irmão, quem não havia visto por um bom tempo – mantínhamos contato apenas por telefone enquanto estive em Nova Iorque –, conhecendo também sua, naquela época, noiva – Alicia. Ele havia se tornado um advogado de sucesso em Jérsei, o que lhe rendera muito dinheiro e status, todos pela cidade pareciam conhecer o Doutor Michael Way. Eu, por minha vez, estava orgulhoso de meu irmão mais velho, sabendo que deveria toma-lo como um exemplo para minha vida, mas não necessariamente querendo fazê-lo – eu era, e ainda sou, bastante feliz comigo mesmo._

_Michael convidara a mim e à Frank para que nos hospedássemos em sua espaçosa casa, não parecendo importar-se com a natureza de minha relação com a criança, ou, talvez, ele sequer soubesse, considerando que meu menino havia adquirido a mania de chamar-me de pai depois de todos aqueles anos – e não parecia estar pronto para largar isto para trás. Eu sabia que meu irmão não era burro, porém. Ele sabia do que se tratava, e, conhecendo tão bem a lei, graças a seu trabalho, sabia que poderia colocar-me atrás das grades em um estalar de dedos. Mas ele não o fez. Seu amor incondicional pelo irmão mais novo não permitiu que Michael me entregasse às autoridades, ao invés disso, recebeu-nos de braços e coração abertos._

_O amor nos faz coisas estranhas, não?_

_Assim como o amor de Michael salvara-me da polícia, o amor de Alicia por meu irmão fizera com que a moça mantivesse nosso pequeno segredo à salvo._

_Àquela altura, o desaparecimento de Frank já havia sido noticiado, seu rostinho bonito aparecendo diariamente nos jornais de toda a costa Leste, tonando um tanto impossível que nós saíssemos pela cidade de maneira livre e desimpedida. Eu sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o cerco se fecharia ao meu redor, quando eles finalmente percebessem que Joseph Granger havia sumido misteriosamente, na época exata do desaparecimento do garoto. Depois disso, seriam poucos os passos que os levariam até Gerard Way, o verdadeiro homem por trás de tudo._

_Mesmo com a boa vontade de meu irmão, eu sabia que não poderíamos ficar por ali para sempre, afinal, Michael estava formando uma família com sua Alicia, tudo o que ele menos precisava era de seu irmão ‘doente’ para lhe atrapalhar. Por isso, cerca de dois ou três meses depois, eu decidi que levaria Frank para outro lugar, talvez nos arrumasse uma casa apenas nossa, para que pudéssemos formar nossa própria família._

_Meu monstro interior havia tirado férias naquele momento. Eu não sabia o que poderia ter acontecido, mas, de alguma forma, eu estava sob controle. Sem nem perceber, eu já não mais precisava usar drogas, matar pessoas ou fazer sexo com desconhecidos; tudo o que eu precisava era ter Frank ao meu lado, e, tendo conseguido isso, nada mais me importava._

_Estranho, não?_

_Caso já tenha amado alguém tão incondicionalmente quanto se é possível, Ray, estão sabes do que estou falando. Caso nunca lhe tenha acontecido, creio que deva apenas aguardar, uma hora ou outra vai acontecer._

_Lembra-se quando disse que voltar para minha terra natal não havia sido lá muito sensato? Pois bem, o motivo para tal é que, depois que já havia partido, dirigindo em direção à Flórida – lugar escolhido ao acaso por meu acompanhante de viajem –, recebi uma ligação de meu irmão, dizendo que nossa mãe havia-o visitado depois de minha partida. Imagine a minha surpresa, quando ele me disse que Donna havia-me denunciado às autoridades pelo desaparecimento do garoto Frank. Eu não sabia como ou quando, mas mamãe nos vira juntos em certa ocasião e o reconhecera dos telejornais._

_Não permiti-me abalar com aquela informação, porém. Eu tinha confiança de que conseguiríamos nos safar daquela situação – afinal, eu já havia me livrado da cadeia por tantas vezes, não seria naquele momento em que seria pego, certo?_

_Eu e meu menino tivemos seis anos de relativa paz. Alguns meses destes anos foram passados na estrada; nós não poderíamos passar muito tempo em um só lugar, seria perigoso demais. Quando chegamos à Flórida nos acomodamos em um Motel não muito aconchegante, por um tempo curto, até que eu pudesse alugar um apartamento ou casa em outra parte da cidade em que estávamos – Jacksonville. No final, porém, preferimos permanecer por Motéis e Hotéis pela cidade, sabendo que não seria inteligente fixar residência em nossas condições atuais com a lei._

_Posso dizer que Frank e eu éramos quase como um casal, a não ser quando estávamos na presença de estranhos – nestas ocasiões, nós nos tornávamos nada mais que pai e filho. E... Bem, eu estava mais que feliz com aquilo._

_Fazíamos nosso melhor para nos escondermos e nos camuflamos por entre as pessoas da cidade. Como Jacksonville era um lugar realmente grande e bastante populoso, não foi muito difícil. Pudemos levar uma vida normal e feliz, com a ilusão de que seria daquela forma para sempre._

_No final do inverno de ’77 porém, tudo aquilo acabou._

_Já era noite, eu e Frank nos arrumávamos para irmos à um pequeno restaurante japonês bastante próximo de onde nos hospedávamos. Assim que colocamos nossos pés para fora do prédio, porém, os planos mudaram._

_Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, eu nem sei ao certo como, estava confuso demais com tudo o que via. Em dois segundos, minhas mãos já não tocavam mais as de meu garoto – com 16 anos já na ocasião –, fui bruscamente afastado dele, enquanto os oficiais gritavam coisas em meu rosto, coisas estas que eu sequer fui capaz de compreender. Eles me algemaram, depois de um deles ter-me feito deitar ao chão, subindo sobre mim, supostamente para que eu não tentasse fugir._

_Levaram o pequeno para longe o mais rápido que conseguiram, posso ouvir até hoje seus gritos para que nos deixassem em paz. Ainda me lembro do olhar desesperado em seus olhos, e das lágrimas que banhavam não só seu rosto, como o meu também. Aquele foi o dia em que eu tinha total certeza de que possuía um coração, pois ele doía tanto com a partida de meu menino._

_Foi a pior coisa que eu poderia ter presenciado em minha vida, Ray, simplesmente a pior. Até que eles nos trouxessem novamente para Jérsei, pouco tempo depois. Tive que encarar a raiva de todos, àquela altura o país inteiro parecia saber de minha prisão, todos pareciam culpar-me, chamando-me de monstro, molestador e tantos outros nomes ruins, que eu sabia nada terem a ver comigo. Eu nunca fui o que eles diziam sobre mim, eles não sabiam de nada. Talvez eu fosse um monstro no final das contas, mas nunca quando o assunto era Frank. Eu poderia ter-me descontrolado em nossa primeira vez, porém, nunca tive a intenção de lhe fazer qualquer mal, não era assim que eu agia com meu pequeno. Eu o amava, afinal._

_Ninguém parecia acreditar em mim, condenavam-me por algo que eu sabia não ter cometido. Por algum motivo, também não acreditavam em Frank, ou em seu amor por mim; e, quando finalmente pareceram acreditar, encontraram uma solução para o que ele sentia. Disseram que era Síndrome de Estocolmo. Não sei se está familiarizado com o termo, Oficial, mas é, basicamente, o que acontece quando a vítima simpatiza e/ou cria certo afeto por seu sequestrador._

_Como eles foram capazes? Não percebiam o quão errada era aquela suposição? Por que parecia tão difícil perceber que nosso amor não provinha de uma síndrome?_

_Depois que fui preso, há quase um ano agora, não vi mais Frank Iero. Eu sei que seria assim de qualquer jeito, afinal, eles nunca deixariam que o garoto fosse visitar seu sequestrador na prisão._

_Ouvi dizer que Linda encontrava-se em choque depois que descobriu tudo. Ouvi dizer que chorou por dias. Ouvi dizer que sentiu-se traída. O que será que sentirá quando souber que fui eu quem lhe tirou seu marido? E que, antes disso, ele fazia coisas comigo que deveria fazer apenas com ela? Seria divertido estar presente em tal ocasião._

_Não me preocupo com a possibilidade de meu garoto ficar sabendo, na verdade, ele sabe já a algum tempo. Fui descuidado o suficiente para deixar meus desenhos, aqueles que fiz de seu pai em posição diversas – e algumas delas até engraçadas –, espalhados por sobre o sofá de meu antigo apartamento no Bronx, ele acabou por encontra-los. Frank sempre fora um garoto esperto, não foi difícil para ele ligar os pontinhos em sua mente. Não acho que ele deveria ter reagido tão bem àquela notícia, mas, novamente, ele nunca foi como a maioria; ele não chorou, sequer me chamou de monstro, ao invés disso, perguntou-me sobre minha vida e sobre como eu havia feito. Não lhe respondi à sua pergunta pelos anos seguintes, porém. Ele não estava pronto para saber, e eu não estava pronto para contar – o fiz um dia depois de seu aniversário de 16, exatamente nove anos depois de ter tirado a vida de seu pai._

_Não posso dizer que vivi uma vida normal, grande amigo, mas, posso dizer que vivi plenamente tudo o que deveria. Posso dizer que realmente vivi, e não apenas existi, como grande parte das pessoas. Se vou ser condenado pela forma como passei estes meus anos de vida, tudo bem, não me arrependo de um segundo sequer, como já disse. Teria feito cada uma destas coisas novamente, se quer saber._

_Bem... É, acho que nossa história acabou. Fique à vontade para fazer dela tudo o que quiser, eu não me importo._

_Agradeço por ter-me escutado durante estas semanas – o terapeuta também agradece, diz que estamos fazendo progresso em meu caso, seja lá o que isso queira dizer._

_Gerard Way._

**V**

_Penitenciária Hans Solomon, Nova Jérsei,_

_1 de março de 1978._

_Olá, Ray,_

_Como tem passado nesses últimos dias? Espero que esteja bem, e saudável._

_Deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu ter-lhe requisitado que abrisse esta carta apenas quando já estivesse no conforto de sua casa. Bem, lhe direi apenas que... É melhor que assim aconteça, tu vais acabar descobrindo de uma maneira ou de outra, de qualquer forma._

_Esta é a última carta que virei a lhe escrever, definitivamente. Quando voltares ao trabalho amanhã pela manhã, não mais irá me encontrar. As notícias podem chegar a abalar-te um tanto no começo, mas não se assuste; o que quer que seus superiores lhe digam, ou o que quer que omitam, saiba que eu estou bem._

_Lembra-se quando disse sobre os ‘primeiros’ em minha vida? Posso dizer que você também encaixa-se nesta pequena lista. Você foi meu primeiro amigo verdadeiro. Isso pode não lhe parecer grande coisa, mas o é para mim, disso pode ter certeza._

_Levar-te-ei em meu coração onde quer que eu esteja, e espero que você tampouco se esqueça de mim. Espero que lembre-se de Gerard Way não como um louco sádico, como as palavras escritas à ti possam deixar transparecer, mas, sim, como um simples amigo, que ocorreu de estar trancafiado na penitenciária em que trabalhava._

_Aproveite a vida, amigo, e lembre-se: faça tudo o que estiver a seu alcance para que sejas feliz. No final, nada mais importa. Ninguém estará contigo por tanto tempo quando você mesmo, não?_

_Adeus._

_Com amor, Gerard._

**VI**

 

 

Os olhos castanhos, cansados em decorrência do esforço, terminam de ler a última linha, demorando-se pela assinatura de letra bonita. Um pequeno e imperceptível sorriso brinca no canto de seus lábios enrugados, ao que Raymond deixa-se vagar pela época à que as cartas se referem.

Aqueles foram os anos mais distintos, por assim dizer, de toda a sua vida. Lembra-se perfeitamente de assistir ao noticiário, ainda em 1977, e pensar consigo mesmo o quão infeliz era Gerard Arthur Way. Não nega o fato de que havia realmente se referido ao mesmo como um ‘louco sádico’, um completo maluco; mas aquilo, porém, fora antes que começasse a receber aquelas cartas, e antes de realmente conhecer quem era aquele homem – então, ele teve certeza de que esteve certo durante todo o tempo.

É estranho dizer, ou pensar a respeito, mas não há dúvidas em afirmar que formara laços fortes com o detento, tanto que nunca fora capaz de esquecê-lo, ou às suas cartas. Ray guardou-as pelos trinta e sete anos seguintes, lendo-as e relendo-as sempre que possível. Também nunca entregou-as ao Diretor Darrell, sequer mostrou-as para qualquer outro dos policiais. Ele sabe o quão errado fora sua atitude, sempre soubera, mas, de qualquer forma, ele não se arrependia – nunca mais arrependera-se de nada.

O tempo tampouco fora capaz de lhe nublar as lembranças de outrora, mantinha viva em sua memória o dia em que recebera a última das cartas.

Ray já havia acabado seu turno no presídio, voltava calmamente para sua casa, um tanto ansioso para ler o pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado, seguramente guardado no bolço interno de sua jaqueta azul. Estacionou sua pick-up em sua garagem, antes que se colocasse para dentro de sua pequena e modesta casa, localizada no subúrbio de Jérsei, em uma vizinhança calma, sem muitas ocorrências, fossem elas quais fossem.

Deveria admitir que ficara bastante confuso ao terminar de ler aquelas palavras, depois de ter-se já acomodado em sua confortável poltrona de couro sintético, acompanhado de uma bela e quente xícara de café. Não entendia o que poderia ter acontecido, ou o que poderia acontecer; a única coisa que soube, porém, era que, definitivamente, Gerard Way aprontaria alguma.

Ainda surpreendeu-se, no entanto, quando, no dia seguinte, ao voltar ao seu trabalho, recebeu as temíveis novidades. Houvera uma rebelião, durante a madrugada anterior; muitos dos presos envolvidos haviam sido feridos, e alguns outros, mortos. Raymond não recebera muitas informações, o Diretor parecia bastante hesitante em ‘abrir a boca’, porém, não demorou para que descobrisse o que acontecera: aparentemente, a rebelião começara no corredor C, ala 2, coincidentemente ou não, na cela 24, onde Hook e seu colega, Gerard, passavam sua estadia pela prisão. Houve uma discussão entre ambos, sobre algo fútil, sem muita importância; eles brigaram; alguns dos guardas foram chamadas para que os afastassem; Way fora levado para o pátio, junto aos outros presos, enquanto Hook fora mantido na cela, trancado – aparentemente, ele havia sido o causador da algazarra.

Fora uma péssima ideia. Hook fora um mero peão, peça pequena no enorme e elaborado jogo de Way.

O detento deixou-se levar pelos belos olhos extremamente verdes do colega de cela, estando ainda mais frágil pela falta que sentia de sua esposa. Era verdade quando Gerard falava sobre seus poderes sobre as pessoas; era incrível a forma como ele conseguia tudo o que desejava, apenas com um mero olhar, ou um simples sorriso. Assim sendo, persuadiu Hook, para que o mesmo iniciasse uma briga consigo, alegando que tinha um plano infalível, que os tiraria de Hans Solomon.

Bem, ele não mentia – não em todos os aspectos, ao menos. Apenas não mencionou que o preso mais velho não lhe acompanharia em sua fuga.

Quando liberado para a área externa do presídio, fora necessário apenas um revirar de olhos, tão sutil quanto o cair de uma pena, para que os demais detentos entrassem com sua parte no “trato”. Ao que parecia, Gerard Way havia premeditado tudo muito bem, cada mísero detalhe; desde o pequeno sinal, este que iniciaria a rebelião, até seu misterioso desaparecimento por entre a baderna.

Ortiz lembra-se de como sentira-se com as notícias, lembra-se do receio, e o puro medo, que lhe tomaram quando descobriu sobre as mortes. Foram algumas boas horas, até que pudesse ter certeza de que seu amigo não estava entre os cadáveres, na verdade, ele não estava em qualquer lugar dentro da penitenciária ou nos arredores dela.

Foram feitas intermináveis buscas, durante dias e mais dias a fio, porém, nada foram as autoridades capazes de encontrar. Way havia, simplesmente, evaporado; ele sumira do mapa.

Ainda há, nos dias atuais, um retrato em preto e branco do rosto do fugitivo, preso no quadro de “procurados” de alguns dos departamentos de polícia do país – não que seja de alguma ajuda. Há, também, um rosto familiar, adornado por um sorriso alegre e olhos brilhantes, também em preto e branco, preso no quadro de “desaparecidos”; o rosto do jovem Frank Iero, que sumira misteriosamente pouco antes da fuga do mais velho.

Rumores se espalharam naquela época, tanto quanto questionamentos sobre o que poderia ter acontecido com ambos os rapazes; entre as teorias, estava a de que Way fugira e, montado em sua ira e cobiça, raptara o pobre adolescente. Muitos ainda teimavam em fazer do mais velho um monstro horrendo – talvez, ele realmente fosse algo monstruoso, mas, definitivamente, não havia justiça em condená-lo por algo tão bonito quanto o amor que sentia pelo outro.

Os assassinatos cometidos pelo belo homem dos olhos verde-oliva nunca foram descobertos, pareciam tão encobertos quanto o paradeiro do mesmo.

Depois da tal rebelião, Raymond soube que nunca mais veria o tão amável Gerard. Ele soube, ainda, que o mesmo ficaria bem, estaria em um lugar seguro, junto daqueles que amava.

Não mais teria notícias do amigo, ele sabia. Bem, ele pensou de tal forma, até o dia em que sua campainha tocou, durante uma manhã morna de verão, alguns meses depois dos ocorridos em Solomon. Quando escancarou sua porta, nada mais viu que um grande envelope de papel pardo, largado ao chão; chegou a procurar pelos arredores por quem o havia deixado aquilo, mas nada fora capaz de encontrar.

Ao abrir o envelope, a maior surpresa. Guardada ali dentro, uma única folha branca, solitária, onde via-se o desenho mais que perturbador de um homem; o tal homem não possuía a cabeça no lugar onde a mesma deveria estar, esta, ao invés disto, repousava despreocupadamente sobre os lenços muito bem delineados da cama, entre as pernas do indivíduo. Em sua boca, via-se o que se assemelhava a uma genitália masculina, _sua própria genitália_.

No lado contrário da folha, em sua traseira, haviam duas linhas apenas, escritas na mesma caligrafia bem desenhada que havia aprendido a distinguir depois das cartas recebidas. “ _Apenas um presente para um amigo”_ , era o que dizia e, logo abaixo, havia um _“Ps.: Eu disse que estaria bem_ ”.

 

Hoje em dia, Raymond Toro Ortiz vive em sua pequena casa em Jérsei, a mesma em que havia morado durante toda a sua vida, acompanhado de sua esposa. Casara-se; divorciara-se; encontrara o amor – como havia dito que aconteceria seu velho amigo –; casara-se uma segunda vez; tivera seus filhos; criara-os para que seguissem as leis e andassem sempre ‘na linha’. Sua vida fora plena, extremamente feliz.

Ele não voltou a ter notícias de Gerard Way, nunca mais. As velhas cartas, porém, ainda jazem seguramente na primeira gaveta da escrivaninha de seu humilde escritório, e, em sua parede, é visto o retrato, tão bem desenhado que poderia ser facilmente confundido com uma fotografia, de Frank Iero pai, em seus últimos momentos antes que o assassino o desovasse. Para quem lhe pergunta, Ray diz que fora comprado em uma praça, feito pelas mãos de um artista de rua; no entanto, em seu interior, vive a real história, não apenas daquele pedaço de arte, mas do extraordinário homem que a criou e de como este mesmo homem mudara a vida de um simples oficial da polícia.

Gerard Way, mesmo que tão errado perante a concepção da sociedade, vivera intensamente; sempre fiel à si mesmo e a mais ninguém. Fora capaz de perseguir aquilo o que desejava, de tomar para si o que lhe fazia feliz. Amou e deixou-se ser amado.

Pode-se afirmar com a mais clara certeza: ele realmente _viveu_.

Mas... E você? Quando começará a viver?

 

 


End file.
